Silent but deadly
by BardDown
Summary: What if Roach dosnt talk because he cant?
1. Chapter 1

" How's the training with the new recruits been going mate?" MacTavish asked as he entered the conference room.

" Well. They are all ready for combat." Ghost replied from his seat on a covered supply crate " There coming in a few minutes to meet you, I think you will like this bunch."

The older man nodded, crossing his arms behind his back.

" So, which is your favorite so far?"

Ghost smiled behind his scull mask. Much like school teachers, in each bunch of new recruits they always pick their favorite student.

" Well, I have seen a lot of progress in one specific soldier. So far, he's the fastest and most accurate of the four."

MacTavish nodded and waited for his friend to continue, intrigued.

" His name is Garold Sanderson. But, there's a catch…."

" And what might that be?"

" He cant-"

The Englishman was interrupted as the door opened. The four new soldiers walked in and stood shoulder to shoulder, all perfectly up right, their chins held high.

" Bloody hell, you all look like you have sticks up your arses" MacTavish laughed, shaking his head " At ease."

All four men relaxed, three of them letting out sighs of relief.

" Now, how about we start with names? We will start with you."

The Scotsman pointed to the brown haired recruit on the furthest left.

" Meat, sir." He instantly announced.

" Royce, sir."

" Worm, sir."

"…."

Everyone turned to the young man on the right end. His thin face turned a light shade of red as everyone stared.

" Ah, sir, this is Sanderson, the bloke I was telling about." Ghost quickly introduced. MacTavish raised an eyebrow. He looked to the silent rookie.

" Cat got your tongue mate?"

His face turned an even deeper red.

" Sir, he cant talk." The lieutenant explained, standing.

" What?" The captain asked, confused. Ghost ignored this and looked to Gary.

" Hey mate, your dismissed if you want."

Before the sentence was even complete Gary rushed out the door, his face crimson.

" In fact, you all are, head to the mess hall for dinner."

Meat, Royce, and Worm all filed out of the room, giving each other questioning glances as the went.

" What the hell just happened?" MacTavish asked, still clueless. Ghost perched himself back on the crate.

" Sanderson cant talk, he has a speech impediment."

" Then shouldn't he be in a looney bin?"

" He's not crazy sir, just a mute. Like I said, he's the best of the four."

The older man shook his head and sighed.

" Well, I just made an arse of myself. Why was I not informed earlier?"

" I didn't know myself until yesterday. I just thought he was shy, but then I went into his personal file. He hasn't talked his whole life."

MacTavish groaned.

" How the hell did he end up here?"

" He was recommended actually. The little bugger is good at what he does."

" How am I supposed to command someone who cant talk?"

Ghost shrugged lazily.

" Guess both of us will have to learn."


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost watched from his seat across the room as the new recruits played cards. He always did this with new people, he studied them, trying to figure out what their weaknesses are. It took him a few seconds to realize there were only three men playing, Gary was nowhere to be found.

" You blokes know were Sanderson went?" He asked, crossing the room.

" I think he's at that lake on the outskirts of the camp." Meat answered, looking up from his cards. Worm and Royce nodded in agreement. Without another word Ghost headed for the door.

" Oh! And sir?" Worm called.

" Aye?"

" We call him Roach."

The Englishman stopped and raised an eyebrow.

" Roach? The hell?"

" He was always getting into trouble in training camp" Royce explained " But he always came out without a scratch, so we named him Roach. Poor basturd couldn't pick his own anyways."

Ghost nodded and exited the room.

A few minutes later…..

" Lonely?"

Roach looked down from his perch upon a tall rock overlooking the lake, a cigarette in his mouth. He found Ghost below him, his face covered by the scull mask as usual. Roach shook his head weakly and turned back towards the dark, murky water.

" Come on down mate, the other guys are playing cards." Ghost tried again, but the younger man ignored him bitterly. He continued to ignore his superior and the Englishman climbed up the rock and took a seat next to him. Both were silent, staring at the water.

" I understand why you come here so much, its peaceful." Ghost finally sighed. Roach turned him and raised an eyebrow.

" Aye, I know you've been coming here. Not much gets by me, just ask MacTavish."

Roach rolled his eyes and put the cigarette out on the rock.

" Not that I meant anything by that!" Ghost announced, realizing what he just said. In response, the mute sergeant pulled a full pack of smokes from his pocket and placed another in his mouth, then offered one to Ghost.

" Thanks mate." he mumbled awkwardly, putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with his own lighter.

Both men fell quit yet again.

" You know, Iv seen how you separate yourself from the others. You don't have to do that."

Roach didn't look at him.

" There's nothing wrong with being different, I don't want you to-"

Roach jumped down from the rock and walked away, not looking back.

" Bloody hell." Ghost groaned " This is going to be harder than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Roach leaned back on the couch and closed his bright green eyes, a protective hand over his side. He sat alone, due to the fact at least half the base was in the infirmary, all injured after their most recent mission.

" Roach! There you are mate!"

Roach jumped slightly, causing pain to shoot through his chest and side. He thanked god he couldn't scream, because if he could he would have.

" All alone are we?" Ghost asked with odd cheeriness, leaning over the back of the couch. The younger man looked up and studied his superiors masked face, wondering how he could be so happy right now. There was nothing to be happy about. Ghost tilted his head as he observed Roach gripping his side.

" You alright bug?"

The young sergeant raised an eyebrow and nodded.

" _Don't call me bug, fucker."_ He thought in annoyance.

" You sure?" Ghost asked, placing a hand on the other soldiers shoulder. Instantly, the pressure sent more waves of pain through Roach's body. He couldn't hold back a look of pain as he leaned away from Ghost like a shy child. The Englishman raised an eyebrow and walked around the couch and sat down a few inches away.

" Your hurt."

" _If you didn't touch me id be fine."_

" Let me take a look why don't ya?"

" _If you touch me ill fucking kill you."_

Roach gave a look of distaste and shook his head, trying his best to look convincing. Ghost smiled.

" Im going to have to make it an order, aren't I?"

" _Damn strait."_

" I order you to just relax and let me check."

Giving in, Roach sighed and opened up his jacket, revealing bandages covering his shoulder and abdomen. Ghost shifted the bandages and stared in shock. Roach and two bullet wounds, one in his right shoulder and a deep graze on his left side.

" Bloody hell Roach!"

The younger man rolled his eyes and sighed again. He knew what was coming next. Ghost gently grabbed Roach by the arm and helped him off the couch.

" Come on, your going to the infirmary."

He didn't try to resist or argue, he found himself to weak to care.

" Alright, try not to move around to much for a few days." Ghost ordered as he finished treating Roach's wounds. Roach slowly sat up and looked around nervously, eyeing the doctors working on other patients just a few feet away.

" Your lucky I have medical experience, everyone else is busy."

Roach swung his feet over the side of the bed and shakily stood, desperate to leave.

" _I would have preferred just bleeding to death than coming here."_

Ghost supported the smaller man by the arm and studied him with worry.

" You should stay here, just lay back-"

He was stopped by Roach urgently shaking his head, his face filled with a mix of anger and fear.

" Oh, I get it. Your not very fond of hospitals are you?"

Roach blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Ghost smiled and began leading the sergeant towards the door.

" Come on, ill take you to your quarters then."

" _Oh thank god."_

**I don't know why I stopped writing this for so long, I just kind of forgot about it lol sorry.**


End file.
